cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/The Private Journals of Kyle Redbreak
Entry No 41 Location: Krant Year: 1 year after the Clone Wars Day: Centaxday Written and Recorded: Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak Topic: Exile More than a year has passed since I went into exile. Purchasing a YG-4210 freighter from Coruscant, I was barely able to clear out before the Empire could track me. I settled here on the remote, yet lush world of Krant. Here, I was once again re-united with fellow Jedi Knight Echuu Shen-Jon, who remained on Krant during the war. Together, the two of us lived in a quaint little village known as Peeche, joined together by another village known as Theenes. To reach to the other, two bridges are there to provide safe access over the river. The people here were kind, polite and willing to help one another. While the village may seem primitive and peaceful, they managed to salvage many parts from the Separatists during the Clone Wars. Since they had a huge surplus of parts, they kindly donated it to me so that I could modify my ship in case I needed it for air combat or reconnaissance. Slowly, the B-7 was starting to resemble a fighting machine. Outfitted with heavy weapon systems, including two twin laser turrets at the front and two automated turrets from the back, it became a ship to be reckoned with. In addition, I outfitted the fighter with heavy shielding, taken from the Separatist outpost. Also from the base, was a holo table placed inside the hold of the fighter. I refurbished the hold as well, with a soft cushioned couch and pillow to serve as a bed, a storage area where I stored rations, supplies and spare parts for the fighter as well as a toolbox and a game table. The holo table acted as a means to communicate with the outside world. My only source of information was Senator Bail Prestor Organa, but with Imperials on the watch for any unauthorised communications, I had to minimise the number of times I could get in touch with him. However, when first making contact with him, he was able to slip in a good amount of news. Senator Amidala had died in childbirth, bringing two babies names Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan, Gram and Yoda chose to go into exile to bide their time. As for the twins, they were split up to avoid being detected by the Sith: Luke was to go to Tatooine with Obi-Wan watching over him, and Leia to be taken to Alderaan to be raised by the Organas. As for Gram and Yoda, they left for Bakura and Dagobah respectively. And as for the Sith... I shivered as I thought back to the massacre in the Jedi temple and the Jedi who were slaughtered via Order 66. Anakin Skywalker--no, not Anakin, but Darth Vader had taken part in these crimes. Anakin, who was believed to be the Chosen One, who was believed to be the one to bring balance to the Force, had betrayed us all. The father of the newborns, I was hardly surprised considering that he was smitten by Padme. Was it his love for the Senator that caused his downfall? Was it his inability to cope with the Order that caused him to betray us all? And whatever happened to the loss of his Padawan, Ahsoka? Leaving him caused him great pain, and it was visible--all of us felt the anger coursing within the young man. I may never be sure that Anakin could understand, or maybe we wouldn't understand hi. Before leaving, Organa told me that the twins were not to know who their real parents were, for fear of being lured to the dark side as their father. Over the next few years, I was kept up,with events: news of a fledging rebellion being formed, the rebellion on Kashyyyk involving several Jedi Knights, news of people with sabres and arch bows... sabers and arch bows? That could only mean one thing: there were still survivors of the Tythonian Rangers! If only if I could see them and bring them here, but I feared of being caught by the massive Imperial Fleet, my ship's hyperdrive had very little power and there were no replacements. Also, could I risk myself being seen in the public eye? I could not take any chances. If anyone saw me, they'd recognise me immediately--some would know me by name, others would see my lightsaber. I could not help but feel,so helpless... there are still survivors out there and here I am stuck on Krant. I try to balance it out, but everyday my heart wrenches to those who had to find a way to survive. And then I thought of the person I loved... the only person who I loved so passionately. And that was Jennifer SpaceDreamer. Oh Jennifer, if only if you knew how I felt. If only if you were here to comfort me, to hold me. How I wish we could live a peaceful life here on Krant together... and then there was also my beloved cousin, Ralana Ahln. Ralana. Who had been on leave following the Battle of Coruscant, had passed out of the Galaxy. Where could she be? Could I try and contact her? Would I be able to see her one more time before I die? I hope so, for my own sake. May the Force be with me as I endure the years in exile. End. Category:Blog posts